


После пожара

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Так жарко ему не было даже в жерле вулкана
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 8





	После пожара

Стягивать друг с друга одежду они начинают, едва за ними захлопывается дверь подсобки. Выпутавшись из футболки, Лио машинально шарит позади себя в поисках щеколды.

— Она не закрывается. — Дыхание Гало обжигает шею, нос щекотно ерошит пряди возле уха.

— И поэтому мы пришли именно сюда?

Кажется, доходит до него только сейчас. Руки Гало застывают на талии, поплывший было взгляд снова фокусируется. Правда, ненадолго: через пару секунд правая рука перебирается выше, робко поглаживает поясницу, а на лице появляется грустное выражение нашкодившего щенка. Знает, что Лио не может отказать ему, когда он так смотрит, и бессовестно этим пользуется.

— В других отсеках и дверей нет… А на кухне всегда кто-нибудь сидит.

В его голосе по-прежнему слышится неприкрытое желание — яркое, нетерпеливое, родственное тому, что испытывает сам Лио. Этого достаточно, чтобы не думать больше ни о чем. Ему кажется, еще немного, и они оба взорвутся от так долго копившегося напряжения.

Лио тихо вздыхает и возвращает руку туда, где ей сейчас удобнее всего — на задницу Гало, забирается обеими ладонями под пояс его штанов, притискивает к себе вплотную. Гало тут же перестает изображать раскаяние, скалится широко и так радостно, что сердиться на него совершенно не хочется. Он гладит и трогает, изучает жадным взглядом и широкими ладонями, разжигая внутри новый пожар, гораздо более сильный, чем тот, который они тушили сегодня.

Первый раз Лио тушил пожар, а не был его причиной. Первый раз смотрел, словно в обратной перемотке, как протуберанцы пламени становятся все меньше, тают под напором воды, пока не исчезнут совсем, оставляя на месте яркого, живого вихря почерневшие от гари стены и ощерившиеся осколками лопнувших стекол оконные проемы. Пустота, слишком похожая на ту, что затаилась в нем после ухода промаров.

Лио тянет штаны Гало вниз, и они остаются на полу грудой пропахшей дымом ткани. Разглядывать Гало в вечернем свете, проникающем через крошечное окно под потолком, отдельное удовольствие — остатки солнца золотят смуглую кожу, бликуют на рельефных мышцах, собираются тенью в паху. Лио даже не знает, чего ему хочется больше: трогать или смотреть. Он ненадолго отстраняется, позволяя Гало добраться до пряжки своих, гораздо более тесных, но таких же прокопченных форменных штанов. Гало стягивает их, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки, длинные пряди ирокеза мажут по животу, задевают член, и Лио дергается всем телом, приваливается спиной к стене, чтобы не упасть. Не приходя в сознание, он переступает ногами, когда Гало тащит с него тяжелые ботинки — тоже часть формы пожарного, которым он теперь может с полным правом называться.

Сначала пламя ушло, предав Лио, а теперь Лио будет предавать его, гася повсюду, где бы оно ни возникло. Чтобы быть ближе к огню. Ближе к Гало. Ко всему остальному он обязательно привыкнет. Но сейчас ему по-настоящему нужен тот пожар, который они собираются устроить в этой крошечной подсобке с незапертой дверью. Неправильная, крамольная мысль для пожарного, но мир во время пожара выглядит гораздо лучше, чем после него.

Гало наконец поднимается на ноги, и Лио почти с облегчением отрывается от холодной шершавой стены и прижимается к его горячему голому телу. Гало гораздо выше него, член твердо вжимается куда-то в подреберье, и Лио тяжело сглатывает, представляя, как он будет ощущаться внутри. У него большой член, у него вообще все большое.

С Гало этот раз тоже — первый. Совершенно спонтанный, абсолютно точно с самого начала неизбежный.

— Ты или я? — шепчет Гало ему в макушку.

Как будто это имеет значение.

— Если не будешь тормозить — ты. — Лио прикусывает оказавшуюся возле лица ключицу и сразу же широко проводит по ней языком, собирая солоноватый вкус пота и горький — копоти. Вкус Гало.

— Когда это я тормозил?

Словно в доказательство, Гало быстрым движением ловит его под ягодицы, поднимает выше, и, пытаясь удержаться, Лио непроизвольно обнимает его ногами, мертвой хваткой сжимает пальцы на крепких плечах. Теперь чужой член трется о задницу, а собственный тесно зажат между их животами. Кажется, что от этого трения между ними искрит, и Лио ругается тихим отчаянным шепотом, пока Гало не затыкает ему рот поцелуем. Не переставая тереться, трогать, сминать, высекая из него искры.

Пальцы соскальзывают ниже, находят вход, поглаживая и проникая пока еще совсем неглубоко. Лио одобрительно стонет, поощряет без слов — да, так, продолжай, не останавливайся, только не останавливайся.

Но он останавливается, бормочет виновато:

— Смазки нет… — И в этот момент Лио его почти ненавидит.

— Посмотри у меня в кармане штанов.

— Ты всегда носишь с собой смазку? — В голосе Гало слышится потрясающая смесь удивления и восхищения, и Лио вжимается лбом в плечо, гася нервный смешок.

Последние две недели — да. С тех пор, как, в очередной раз залипая взглядом на четко очерченных бицепсах и кубиках пресса Гало, снова разгуливавшего по штабу без рубашки, отчетливо понял, к чему все идет. Как извержение вулкана: сколько бы ни молчал, рано или поздно рванет, и тогда думать будет уже поздно.

— Нет, только в особых случаях.

— Теперь носи всегда. — Гало многозначительно двигает бровями, коротко целует его в нос и ставит на пол.

Предвкушение огненными змеями сворачивается внизу живота, пока он наблюдает, как Гало потрошит карманы его штанов и выдавливает прозрачный гель себе на пальцы, и закручиваются бешеной спиралью, когда эти пальцы оказываются внутри него, смазывают и растягивают. Стоя рядом с Гало, Лио целует его грудь и плечи везде, куда может дотянуться, стараясь не оставлять заметных засосов, но заранее сомневаясь в успехе: попробовав его, слишком сложно остановиться.

Уцепиться, повиснуть на Гало, когда тот снова закидывает его на себя, теперь почти привычно. Член слепо тычется между ягодиц, и Лио тянется к нему одной рукой, направляя, давит всем весом, преодолевая оберегающую хватку ладоней Гало, чтобы впустить сразу глубоко, не давая себе времени подумать и замедлиться, пока тот не окажется в нем целиком. Это немного больно и все равно очень хорошо.

Когда они только пришли, в подсобке казалось прохладно, теперь же Лио чувствует, как по спине катится пот, дышать тяжело от жара воздуха. Он облизывает пересохшие губы и наконец поднимает взгляд. Гало смотрит на него растерянно, слегка насупив брови, с нежностью и беспокойством, как на хрупкую фарфоровую вазу, которую боится разбить.

Лио хочет, чтобы он его разбил — а потом склеил обратно.

— Кажется, кто-то говорил, что не тормозит. — Он пытается выдавить из себя улыбку достаточно насмешливую, способную убедить, что все хорошо, что происходящее сейчас — самое лучшее, после пламени, из всего с ним когда-либо происходившего.

Похоже, это срабатывает — тревожная морщинка на переносице Гало расходится, тот широко ухмыляется в ответ.

— Сейчас сам убедишься! — обещает он. И наконец начинает двигаться.

Это действительно похоже на пожар. Гало сразу берет быстрый темп, насаживает на себя, раздвигая ягодицы, вбиваясь глубоко и сильно. Кажется, ему совсем не трудно удерживать его на весу, одновременно размашисто двигая бедрами и настойчиво тараня его рот языком. Лио нравится чувствовать всю эту безудержную стихию вокруг себя — в себе, — отдаваться ей без остатка. Он подхватывает этот ритм, подается навстречу с тем же напором. Так жарко ему не было даже в жерле вулкана.

Наверное, Гало тоже в каком-то роде огонь. Лио зажмуривается и видит под веками всполохи зеленовато-сиреневого пламени, чувствует его горячее биение внутри. Ему этого очень не хватало.

От каждого нового толчка огненные вспышки поднимаются все выше, расходятся волнами, пока не наполняют его всего, переплавляя во что-то совсем другое, гораздо более совершенное. Тело кажется невесомым, состоящим из отдельных, ничем не соединенных ощущений: движение члена в заднице, чужие жадные губы на его губах и собственные напряженные пальцы, намертво впаянные в плечи Гало, оцарапанная о стену спина. А остальное — только огонь и жар, и удовольствие. Лио запрокидывает голову, громко стонет на выдохе и почти видит, как изо рта вырывается пламя. И больше уже не умолкает до самого конца.

После оргазма, когда возвращается зрение и слух, а тело уже не кажется неощутимо легким, Лио чувствует себя выгоревшим и пустым, как потушенный сегодня дом. Но эта пустота другая, не похожая на ту, что он теперь постоянно носит в себе.

Гало ставит его на пол бережно и осторожно, словно не он только что втрахивал его в хлипкую стену, дожидается, пока Лио найдет устойчивое положение на нетвердых ногах.

— Здорово, скажи? — Глаза Гало сияют, и сам он весь яркий и живой. Его счастье заполняет пустоту Лио. — А теперь самое время для пиццы!

Кажется, ничто в мире не способно изменить Гало Тимоса.

Скинутая в спешке футболка находится не сразу, но в остальном одеваются они быстро.

— Вот видишь, я же говорил, что никто не зайдет! — заявляет Гало, открывая дверь подсобки и пропуская его вперед. — А ты боялся.

— Не припоминаю такого. — Лио фыркает и идет дальше, чтобы не видеть его самодовольного выражения, но, не услышав за собой привычных тяжелых шагов, оборачивается. Гало с ужасом таращится на прилепленный к двери ярко-розовый стикер. Неровный, угловатый почерк Лючии. «Мы ушли в пиццерию, вас отвлекать не стали. Как закончите — догоняйте».

— Что-то я уже не хочу пиццы. — Гало не просто краснеет, он идет пятнами. — Как представлю себе их язвительные намеки… — Он выглядит таким забавным: с всклоченными волосами, в кое-как напяленной одежде. Изнутри, из заполненной счастьем Гало пустоты Лио, поднимается смех, и сдержать его не получится, как ни старайся. Лио и не сдерживает. — Вот что ты смеешься? Ты просто плохо их знаешь!

И, глядя на него, Лио смеется еще громче и беззаботнее. Возможно, только на время, но пустота отступает, а значит, все будет хорошо. Теперь он в это по-настоящему верит.


End file.
